Hogsmeade's Tale
by Fer C. Potter
Summary: Lily Evans nunca imaginou que “mais um passeio aparentemente sem-graça à Hogsmeade” poderia ser tornar tão... útil para sua relação com James Potter. *One-Shot*


**Hogsmeade's Tale**

_Lily Evans nunca imaginou que "mais um passeio aparentemente sem-graça à Hogsmeade" poderia ser tornar tão... útil para sua relação com James Potter. One-Shot  
_

**por Fer C. Potter**

**Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence. É tudo da J.K. Rowling. Até eu fazer 18 anos... dai é melhor ela se cuidar...**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Os finais de semana em Hogwarts costumam ser bem tranqüilos. Em geral os alunos tentam descansar nos jardins ou estudar e terminar os trabalhos sem fim que os professores costumam nos passar. O problema é que este não é um final de semana comum. Este é o final de semana do passeio à Hogsmeade.

Quando acordei esta manhã estava sozinha no dormitório. Diferente de minhas amigas, eu não tinha aceitado nenhum convite para encontro desta vez e "acidentalmente" resolvi dormir até um pouco mais tarde.

No caminho a Hogsmeade fui pensando no que poderia fazer lá sozinha e no que eu ao menos estava fazendo indo até lá num dia tão _congelante_. Meu nariz poderia cair no chão a qualquer momento que eu nem notaria! Não pude deixar de pensar que Amos estaria saindo com aquela sextanista loira da corvinal que estava dando em cima dele há tempos. Mas eu não podia culpá-lo nem nada, porque você sabe... fui eu quem terminou com ele pra começar. E apesar disso tudo, o aperto que eu estava sentindo no peito não era por causa do Amos (muito pelo contrário, estava feliz por ele ter encontrado outra pessoa pra sair), eu estava assim porque James Potter estaria lá. Estaria lá com Taylor Wilson, uma setimanista grifinória que, apesar de ele não saber, é praticamente a líder do fã clube dele (se houver um é claro...) desde... humm deixa eu ver_... sempre_??

Parece estranho eu estar falando assim de James Potter (um garoto que eu achava nada mais que um ridículo arrogante há pouco tempo atrás), mas depois de ele ser nomeado monitor chefe e nós começarmos a nos dar bem, eu percebi que agora ele era uma companhia tão boa que eu simplesmente não podia mais viver sem. E estava tudo às "mil maravilhas" até o começo dessa semana quando Taylor resolveu convidá-lo para ir ao passeio com ela:

_Lá estávamos nós, eu e Jam__es, sentados na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal comendo nossos respectivos jantares..._

"_Qual é Lils... quando eu digo que a cara do Filch rindo parece a de um trasgo com dor de barriga eu não quero dizer no mau sentido... é... humm... um "trasgo" de carinho e..."_

_... quando ela apareceu.._

"_Haham... James?"_

"_Ah, e aí Taylor, você tá bem?" Ele perguntou, já que ela parecia meio nervosa._

"_Tudo sim, eu só queria saber se... bem, você já tem com quem ir ao passeio à Hogsmeade esse fim de semana?"_

_Ele olhou rapidamente para mim com um olhar que parecia com... derrota? Não... Ele só devia estar sem graça de ter uma garota o convidando bem ali na minha frente._

"_Na verdade eu não tenho."_

"_Ótimo! Isso quer dizer que pode ir comigo, né?"_

_Ele quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora, mas respondeu:_

"_É... acho que sim..."_

_E com um sorriso do tamanho do expresso de Hogwarts, Taylor Wilson saiu do salão saltitando e rindo com as amigas._

Foi aí que eu percebi o que estava realmente doendo em mim. Mesmo não querendo admitir, eu estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes de James Potter por estar gastando o tempo que ele ultimamente reservara para **me** fazer companhia, para **me** fazer sorrir, com aquela garota ridícula que só consegue vê-lo como um "Rei do Quadribol" bonito e popular, e que nunca conseguiria vê-lo como o monitor dedicado e talentoso e...

Pensando nisso foi que reparei que já estava em Hogsmeade e praticamente chegando ao Três Vassouras.

"Hey Evans!" Virei de costas a tempo de ver Sirius Black e Remus Lupin se aproximando. "O que faz aqui sozinha? Cadê o "Querido Amos"?"

"Amos? Isso já faz séculos Black! Na verdade fui deixada ao relento pelas minhas "grandes amigas"... E vocês? O que os marotos estão fazendo em um passeio a Hogsmeade sem um encontro?"

Não pude deixar de notar que Peter não estava com eles por ter tido uma intoxicação alimentar antes de ontem, depois de uma competição de quem-come-mais-sapos-de-chocolate-em-cinco-minutos com os outros marotos. Ele obviamente ganhou, mas isso está custando uma pequena temporada com Madame Pomfrey na Ala Hospitalar.

"Assunto ultra-secreto de marotos, ruiva. Se quiser saber terá que sofrer as conseqüências." Sirius respondeu, não antes de me dar um sorriso sagaz.

"O que ele está querendo dizer, Lils," Disse um Remus um pouco impaciente. "é que tivemos de passar a manhã inteira seguindo a Marley..."

Agora eu tinha entendido tudo. Ultimamente Sirius tinha ficado um pouquinho obsessivo com o fato de que queria sair com Marlene McKinnon, apesar dela não parecer muito animada com a idéia.

"Nenhum progresso ainda, Siricutico?" Eu disse entre risadas.

Sirius só fez uma cara aborrecida, o que me fez rir mais ainda.

"Na verdade estávamos indo almoçar no Três Vassouras. Gostaria de ir com a gente?"

"Ahh... não sei Remus, acho que..."

Foi quando o vi se aproximando. "O que ele tá fazendo aqui?". Logo os marotos seguiram meu olhar.

"Pontas! Finalmente! Pensei que teria que ficar agüentando o Sirius sozinho o resto do passeio..."

"Claro que não Aluado, você acha que o super-capitão aqui te deixaria nessa enrascada?" Ele disse entre uma risada e então ele olhou pra mim. "Lily! O que você está fazendo aqui com esses dois?"

"Bom... Oi pra você também James. E a pergunta certa é: O que _você_ está fazendo aqui sozinho? Cadê a _Taylor_?" Essa última palavra saiu com um pouco de desprezo mesmo eu tentando evitar transparecer minha irritação.

"Ah... isso?" Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos da nuca. "Bem, não foi nada... acho que ela já teve o bastante da minha companhia por hoje." Ele não poderia ter dito isso com um rosto mais divertido.

"Já que esclarecemos tudo, será que dá pra nós irmos almoçar agora? Eu to _morrendo_ de fome!" disse Remus quase arrastando Sirius para a porta do bar.

"Ah, claro!" Disse James andando na mesma direção. Foi quando ele pareceu se lembrar de algo e virou-se para mim.

"Você daria essa honra de nos acompanhar, os singelos marotos, num humilde almoço, Lilete?

"James, olha..."

"Ah, vamos lá Lily, com a gente você vai ter tratamento VIP! Sabe, a gente acha que a Madame Rosmerta tem uma queda pelo Sirius..."

Não consegui segurar o riso antes de responder:

"Se é assim... então acho que não tem como dizer não, né? Além disso, aqui fora tá congelando!" Eu disse, me sentindo muito mais leve e bem humorada do que nesta manhã.

E com um sorriso enorme no rosto, James Potter pegou minha mão e me puxou para dentro do bar.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**N/A:** E ai gente? Essa é minha primeira fic! Espero que tenham gostado. E não esqueçam das reviews, ok? Beijos!


End file.
